1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand and, more particularly, to a telescopic stand to support a heavy object, such as a sound and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional telescopic stand in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a telescopically arranged tube assembly 20, a regulating rack 21 mounted on the tube assembly 20 and having a plurality of engaging teeth 211, a driving gear 22 meshing with the engaging teeth 211 of the regulating rack 21, and a rocking arm 221 connected with the driving gear 22. In operation, when the rocking arm 221 is rotated, the driving gear 22 is driven and rotated to drive the engaging teeth 211 of the regulating rack 21 and to move the regulating rack 21 so that the tube assembly 20 is extended or retracted so as to adjust the height of the tube assembly 20. However, when the tube assembly 20 bears a heavy load, such as a sound or the like, the driving gear 22 and the engaging teeth 211 of the regulating rack 21 are subjected to a larger force applied by the heavy load so that the driving gear 22 and the engaging teeth 211 of the regulating rack 21 are easily worn out or broken due to an excessive force during a long-term utilization.